


Rotgoldenes Feuer

by jadeherz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeherz/pseuds/jadeherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit hat Florin eine ungewöhnliche Begegnung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotgoldenes Feuer

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag für einen Kurzgeschichten-Wettbewerb mit dem Thema „Augenblick!“, Wortanzahl maximal 1000 Wörter.

Es war ein kalter, düsterer Herbstmorgen, der Himmel war behangen mit grauen Wolken, die noch für denselben Tag heftigen Regen ankündigten. Das farbige Laub auf dem feuchten Kopfsteinpflaster ließ die darüber eilenden Menschen Vorsicht walten.

Obwohl alles gegen einen schönen Tag sprach und bei diesen Temperaturen die angenehme Wärme im Bett in eben selbiges lockte, während er früh zur Arbeit musste, lag ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Es war nichts Besonderes an diesem oder dem vorherigen Tage passiert und nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass sich irgendetwas in seinem Alltagsleben ändern würde. Dennoch freute er sich.

Während ein rotbraunes Blatt von einem der die Straße säumenden Bäume segelte, kam ihm ein fluchender Geschäftsmann entgegen, der unzufrieden ein Gespräch mit dem unsichtbaren Gegenüber am Handy führte. Aus einer Nebenstraße rannte ein junger Mann mit wehendem Mantel an einer jungen Mutter vorbei, wobei er fast mit einem Fahrradfahrer kollidierte. Nachdenklich folgte sein Blick diesem Mann.

Noch vor drei Jahren hatte er ebenso seiner Umgebung keinen Zoll Beachtung geschenkt und war stets unausgeruht zur Arbeit gehetzt. An einem Tag wie diesem wäre er vermutlich auf dem Laub ausgerutscht und hätte seine Arbeitszeit schlecht gelaunt verbracht, um sich anschließend – wie jeden Abend – in seine düstere, einsame Wohnung zu verkriechen. Dort hatte er immer in seinem Sessel gekauert und einen imaginären Punkt angestarrt, die Gedanken von einer unnennbaren und unerklärlichen Trauer erfüllt.

In jener Zeit, in der ihn seine Traurigkeit völlig zu erdrücken schien und Todesgedanken ihn immer mehr beherrschten, erfuhr er etwas, das sich – unbemerkt – tief in sein Herz einbrannte. Damals sah er zum ersten Mal jenen Ort. Aber weniger das Gesehene als das Gefühlte ließ ihn nicht vergessen. So hatte er ganz allmählich aus der Dunkelheit heraus und zu einer Gelassenheit und Fröhlichkeit gefunden, die er selbst als Kind nicht gehabt zu haben glaubte.

Das Leid der Welt machte ihn immer noch traurig, doch sah er jetzt ebenso die Schönheit, an der er sich erfreuen konnte. Auch wenn das Gesehene die Welt nicht besser oder friedlicher machte, es nicht die Launen seines Chefs änderte oder ihn selbst stärker, intelligenter oder geschickter machte, verdankte er diesen Besuchen vieles, allem voran die Begegnung mit Alec, den er sich aus seinem Leben nicht mehr wegdenken konnte.

Das Bellen eines Labradors, der seine Besitzerin halb hinter sich her in Richtung eines Laubhaufens zog, brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Schmunzelnd erinnerte er sich daran, wie er hier an einem Abend vor wenigen Tagen ein Mädchen gesehen hatte, das einem Igel gebannt und leise auftretend die Straße entlang gefolgt war. Dann fiel sein Blick auf eine Kundin vor dem Blumengeschäft an der Straßenecke, die kritisch den Himmel beäugte.

In dieser Gegend – nie genau an derselben Stelle – geschah es, dass er wie von Zauberhand in diese andere Welt kam. Er wusste nie, wann es wieder geschehen konnte; manchmal vergingen Tage, manchmal wenige Monate bevor er wieder dort war. Ebenso wenig wusste er, warum er dorthin kam und ob er der einzige war – er hatte nie einen anderen Menschen gesehen.

Während er so in dem einen Moment noch in seine Gedanken und Beobachtungen versunken war, stand er im nächsten inmitten einer sonnen beschienenen Wiese. Ein kleines braunes Eichhörnchen mit rot und grün gesprenkeltem buschigem Schwanz flitzte mit einer Nuss zwischen den Zähnen an ihm vorbei, blieb stehen und besah sich den Platz. Lächelnd betrachtete er Florin, wie er den kleinen Gesellen heimlich getauft hatte, den er fast jedes Mal sah und der immer wieder hinter sich schaute, dann in seine Richtung und schließlich weiter hüpfte. Erst als Florin auf einen Baum sprang, verlor er ihn aus den Augen. Aber nicht nur das veränderte Verhalten von Florin hatte ihn aufmerken lassen – die ganze Atmosphäre unterschied sich von seinen anderen Besuchen und verursachte ein Prickeln auf seiner Haut.

Plötzlich richteten sich seine Sinne auf eine ganz andere Stelle und dieser Anblick raubte ihm den Atem. Ein jadegrüner Drache war hinter einem Hügel hervorgekommen und blickte ihn mit Augen von einer Farbe flüssigen Goldes vermischt mit rot leuchtenden Flammen alles andere als überrascht an. Gebannt sah er in die Augen dieses majestätischen Geschöpfes, dessen glühender Blick sich auch aus der Entfernung tief in sein Herz brannte und von Innen erwärmte.

Hatte der Drache aus der Entfernung schon erfurcht gebietend gewirkt, verstärkte sich dieser Eindruck noch, je näher dieser kam, bis er in mehreren hundert Meter Entfernung stehen blieb und den Besucher musterte. Die erhabene Gestalt dieses Wesens wies auf enorme Stärke hin und sein Gesicht zeugte von tiefer Weisheit. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die einige seiner jadegrünen Schuppen golden färbten, und die sanften Linien seiner Körperform verliehen ihm Eleganz.

Florin war von seinem Baum herunter an die Seite des Menschen gesprungen, als wollte er ein gutes Wort für diesen einlegen. Abwartend stand das ungleiche Paar nebeneinander und harrte einer Antwort. Beide wussten, dass sich in diesem Tage entscheiden würde, ob er weiterhin hierher kommen dürfe. Doch trotz dieses Wissens und obwohl ihm dieser Ort mehr bedeutete als er sagen konnte, war er erfüllt von großer innerer Ruhe. Denn seine Anwesenheit in dieser Welt konnte und wollte er nicht erzwingen, für ihn war sie ein Geschenk – und das bisher Geschenkte würde er auf ewig in sich bewahren.

Das rotgoldene Feuer gewann noch an Intensität, als der Herr dieses Landes sich hoheitsvoll aufrichtete und dem Besucher wohlwollend zunickte.

Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste sah er wieder die Hundebesitzerin, die nun an ihm vorbeiging. Egal wie lange er in dieser anderen Welt verblieb, in seiner eigenen verging dabei nicht mehr als ein Wimpernschlag.

Lächelnd vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinem kuscheligen Mantel, während er sich darauf freute Alec von seiner heutigen Begegnung zu erzählen. Gemächlich ging er in Richtung des Blumengeschäftes.

**Author's Note:**

> Wer oder was Alec ist, ist dem Leser überlassen (als Vorschlag wurde auch einmal Hund genannt). Auch wenn ich es wage gelassen habe, habe ich natürlich meine eigene Sicht. Der Text war nicht unter den Gewinnern.


End file.
